


Deal With It

by SilverWolf7



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Being Stalked, Canon Compliant, Embarrassment, Fear, Gen, Thoughts of Character Deaths, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FCG: PAST ME DOESN'T EVEN EXIST ANYMORE. HE'S A STUPID BAWLING WIGGLER PHANTOM. HE'S DEAD, NOT A REAL GUY ANYMORE, LIKE ME.<br/>FCG: I'M THE REAL ONE. YOU'RE FAKE, A SHADOW OF A SAD MEMORY THAT PISSED ITS PANTS WHILE SCREAMING.<br/>FCG: TIME TO DEAL WITH IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal With It

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic I just found, in which Karkat does what future him says he would do.

You can deal with this, you can deal with this, you can fucking deal with this!

Feferi and Kanaya are dead and Sollux is unconscious in your arms. Eridan has doomed your species to extinction, killed the girls and knocked Sollux out and you are now alone and afraid and while you’re pretty sure you can deal with that douchebag, you can’t handle Gamzee.

Gamzee who has gone insane. Gamzee, you had spent the past few hours worrying about because he disappeared. Your lovable clown of a friend who hated to hurt anyone, who loved to be friends with anything and everything. The one who wouldn’t hurt a fucking fly. 

That Gamzee, that very same Gamzee is now stalking you in the halls, on a murderous rampage if the last conversation you had with him is any indication. Every tiny honk you heard from those fucking horns made you jump and cringe and you couldn’t do this for much longer without completely losing your shit.

At least you are no longer in the room with the horn pile. You can do this...

You are terrified. You have never been so scared in your life and doubt you ever will be this scared ever again. This, you are sure, is the pinnacle of being afraid. Nothing can ever top it.

Thankfully, the last honk you had heard had been while you were in the computer room and the rest of the lab on the meteor drifting in the veil is being very quiet and you are so on edge because of it.

It has been what feels like hours now of dragging Sollux’s useless body around and your arms are tired and your feet want to stop for a rest too, but there is no good place to hide the two of you.

You whimper in a majorly pathetic way, before you grab Sollux tighter under the arms so you don’t drop him and drag him to the side of the corridor you happen to be in.

A honk in the distance which carries through the cavernous and empty corridors of the lab is heard. You scream, because, unlike what you recently thought, you had not at all been ready to once again hear that sound. You can’t do this.

A warm, wet sensation at your crotch that leaks through the fabric of your pants and runs down your legs brings with it the smell of urine and you are horrified. You move Sollux away so you don’t get any on him by accident, because holy fuck you don’t want anyone to know about this ever. 

You just pissed yourself over a fucking noise. This has got to be the lowest point in your life. Ever. This is it. You are going to die in some stupid corridor on this fucked up meteor with your pants soaked in your own putrid bodily fluids. 

You are so glad you have an extra pair of clothes captchalogued on you.

By the time Sollux wakes up, minus a few teeth from your accidental fall down some stairs, there is not one single clue to what you did. 

You do let it slip to your past self. That asshole deserves to know how sick he is.

FCG: PAST ME DOESN'T EVEN EXIST ANYMORE. HE'S A STUPID BAWLING WIGGLER PHANTOM. HE'S DEAD, NOT A REAL GUY ANYMORE, LIKE ME.   
FCG: I'M THE REAL ONE. YOU'RE FAKE, A SHADOW OF A SAD MEMORY THAT PISSED ITS PANTS WHILE SCREAMING.   
FCG: TIME TO DEAL WITH IT.


End file.
